What Have I Done?
by JonasSalvatoreLover
Summary: Chad says something that upset Sonny. But is this a good thing or a bad thing. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**What Have I Done.**

**Hey all you people reading this :P**

**This isn't my first story but i didn't like my other stories :D Random right? **

**Any who...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance (even though I wish I did) **

Sonny's POV.

"MONROE!" Chad Dylan Cooper screamed as he barged into mine and Tawni's dressing room. Again.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked him calmly as I tried to write my new sketch.

"Have you seen my $100 hair brush?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Well.

" Why did you pay $100 for a hair brush and then LOSE IT. And anyway why would I have seen it?"

Chad replied with, " So you can take my DNA and clone me because you are hopelessly in love with me."

"Yes Chad I did that just so i could have another you in my other ear annoying me when im trying to work. Yes. Totally." As you can see I am very sarcastic when it comes to Chad.

"You're not working though are you Sonny. I mean writing a 'funny' Sketch is not working. You aren't even that funny and for one thing you cannot act." The pigheaded 'actor' told me.

"Thanks Chad that's the confidence boost I really needed." And then I broke down and ran.

Chad's POV

"What have I done_" _I thought to myself as Sonny ran off crying.

"_You're an idiot."_

"Woahh! Who said that." I said as I turned around and karate chopped the air.

"_Its you're conscience you big bully." _

"What? Then why are you insulting me? You're supposed to be on my side? What happened to the conscience who tells me that im beautiful every time I look in my mirror?"

"_I'm not on your side when you insult people. You're supposed to love..."_

"WOAH! LOVE? Who said anything about love?" I ask 'it' confused.

"_No one needs to say anything to me about love when it comes to you. I am you" _it says back? Or is it just my thoughts taking over. "_Just go after her she might forgive you."_

Sonny's POV

I was sat in my car crying after what Chad had just said to me. I don't understand why i took it so hard it's not like he means anything to me. Or does he?

I am brought out of my thought by a know on my car door window. I take a double take as Chad stands peering at me through my car window. This made the tears run even faster and I quickly locked my door so he couldn't get in. I just sat there crying and Chad started banging on my window so hard i thought it would smash so i quickly unlocked the door.

As soon as I did that the door was flung open and i was pulled out of the car by Chad and he just carried me into the back of the car. He sat me on his lap as he whispered in my ear that he was sorry. I just snuggled into his neck and soaked his neck and shirt. I started to calm down as he started to gently rub my back.

When I stopped crying Chad said "are you okay sonny?"

I could just nod as i was scared i would start crying again at how sweet he was being to me.

"I'm truly sorry Sonny," Chad said "I didn't mean for it to go that far and for you to get so upset. I never wanted to hurt you so much. I hate to see you cry."

"Chad? If you didn't want to hurt me then why did you say it?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know Sonny I guess I have a hard time showing my true feelings to you." Chad said just as softly as I did.

"wha...what do you mean?" I stuttered in reply.

"Do you want to know the truth Sonny? Really?"

"Ye..yes Chad." I answered hesitantly.

"Promise me you won't get angry at me Sonny." He said stalling what he was trying to say.

"I promise you Chad." I reply to him.

"The truth is...is erm... I ermm... I love you Sonny. There I said it no going back n-"

Chad's POV

I was cut off with something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes and it was SONNY.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Suddenly she took he lips from mine and placed her forehead on mine and said the three words that made my heart flutter.

"I Love You Too Chad." She whispered softly to me.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed with open arms ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Have I Done**

**Chapter 2.**

**Hey again Guys.**

**I know I said that this is a one shot but my friend (yes you jenny) forced me to write another Chapter :D Ohh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

1 Year Later.

Sonny's POV.

Tomorrow is mine and Chad's 1 year anniversary and I have no idea what to give him. He says he has me an amazing present AND surprise. What am I going to do?

Tawni suddenly came to mind. So I rang her and that's how i found myself in the mall with my shop-aholic best friend being dragged from shop to shop. When suddenly when I looked into a jewellery shop window I saw the perfect present for Chad.

Chad's POV.

A few hours later.

I am so nervous. It is mine and Sonny's anniversary tomorrow and I am planning to ask her a very important question. I have booked out a whole restaurant in downtown Hollywood and I am getting my sister to decorate it with rose petals tomorrow before we arrive.

No one's POV.

And with that thought Chad fell asleep clutching a small box in his right palm.

Next Day.

Chad woke up at 10:00 to his Labrador jumping on his bed and licking his face. He looked at the clock and swore under his breath as he jumped out of bed, greeted Lucky, his dog, and jumped in the shower.

As Chad was doing this Sonny was sat in her kitchen watching her mother make her some breakfast. Shad had been up for hours and after failing numerous times to fall back to sleep finally decided to get up at 9:00.

Sonny's POV.

"So Sonny what are your and Chad's plans today?" My very curious mother asked me as she stirred the scrambled egg in the pan.

"I have no idea. He has texted me or phoned me yet." I answered in a soft, sad voice.

"Oh don't worry dear he won't even be awake yet. You know what Chad is like." She said to me trying to comfort me.

"If you're sure Mum." Just as I said this my phone started blasting out A year without rain, Chad's personal ringtone. I quickly ran to my room, where my phone was on charge.

"Hey Chad." I said into my Blackberry.

"Hey Sonshine. How are you?" He answered me with.

"I'm great thanks Chad and Happy Anniversary Baby." I said to his reply.

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Now I have a surprise for you tonight. Can you be ready by 6:30?" Chad asked me.

"Yes but what do I need to wear?" I asked him curiously.

"Something formal. Is that okay?" He answered me.

"Yeah sure. What are we doing?" I questioned him.

"Ahh that's a surprise Sonshine I will see you at half six. Bye" and with that he hung up. I walked back to the kitchen with a huge grin on my face.

"I take it that that was Chad on the phone then Sonny." My mum stated.

"What makes you think that Mother?" I said in reply.

"That huge cheesy grin on your face." I nodded in reply to this and her previous statement and she just laughed.

Chad's POV

6:00pm

It's now 6 o'clock and I'm freaking out. I still need to get changed and I don't know if Aly has sorted out the restaurant yet. I decided to just get ready and then phone Aly.

I finally decided to wear my grey suit with my light blue shirt at 6:15. When I looked at the clock I swore picked up my keys and Sonny's present and ran out of my penthouse apartment and ran down to my car. I put my phone in my hands free and phoned Aly on my 10 minute drive to Sonny's house.

"Hey Ali. Is everything ready?" I asked her as soon as she answered her phone.

"Yes Chad, now calm down and go and get Sonny." She answered.

"Okay." And with that I hung up

Just as I hung up I pulled up at Sonny's apartment block I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Sonny's POV

I was just putting the finishing touches onto my makeup when there was a knock on the door. I heard my mum answer the door and invite Chad in. I heard the speaking in hushed voices as I was finishing getting ready, suddenly a small sequel erupted from my mum and my curiosity got the best of me and I chose then to walk out of my room. When I saw Chad I laughed. He gave me a really odd look and I said through my laughter,

"We match." Chad then started laughing as well because we both had the same colour on. He had a light blue shirt on and I had a light blue strapless, knee length dress on.

"Hello Beautiful." Chad said to me and I just blushed and returned his greeting.

"No curfews tonight just have fun." My mum said while beaming at me.

"Okay" I said giving her a confused look.

Chad's POV

At The Restaurant. 

As I opened the car door for Sonny to get out the butterflies kicked in ten times worse than ever before. She stepped in front of me and gently pecked me on the lips. I then lead her into the restaurant as I opened the door I heard Sonny gasp and say,

"You got the whole restaurant for just us?" I looked round the restaurant to see red rose petals leading us to our table and white roses everywhere else, with candles lit all over as the only source of light.

"Of course Sonshine. I would do anything for you and you deserve the best." I say softly to her.

A tear fell from Sonny's eye so I wiped it away and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned.

An Hour Later.

I nodded to our waiter to bring out the desert after our lovely meal of Lasagne. When they showed Sonny the cake she gasped and I smiled and...

Sonny's POV

We had just finished our meal when the waiter brought out a huge cake saying 'Sonny I Love You, Will You Marry Me?' I looked at Chad to see him on one knee at my feet looking up at me with a gorgeous silver engagement ring in a box in his hand. I did all I could do and leaned down and kissed him while whispering 'Yes' against his lips.

When we broke off he picked he up and span me around in circles.

**The End Again**

**Thank you for reading **

**I wasn't going to do this chapter but 'alicecullen25678' forced me too aw well I liked writing it **

**Peace and Love Charlie x**


End file.
